IN MY DREAM WITH ME
by nzwarxx
Summary: Masa lalu dengan nya yang tak ingin kulupakan,bersama mimpi mimpi ku,akan kubawa dia kembali
1. Chapter 1

IN MY DREAM WITH ME

CAST

BYUN BAEHYUN-PARK CHANYEOL

Matahari menembus celah jendela ku. Aku tidak tau ini pukul berapa? Mungkinkah ini sudah siang ? bodoh mana ada suasana malam seterang ini. Lupakan. Terkadang aku memikirkan hal yang tidak berarti. Tapi itulah cara ku untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk seharian ini.

TOK TOK

Sepertinya memang aku harus bangun dari ranjangku yang berantakan tapi dapat membuatku nyaman. Hey! Jangan berkata aku pemalas. Oke .. oke aku pemalas. Tapi kamar yang berantakan itu menunjukan bahwa dia itu kreatif. Haha. Tentu saja itu benar oke ?

TOK TOK

Oke aku datang.. siapa sebenarnya yang datang pagi pagi sekali kerumah orang? Kecuali dia ingin menumpang untuk memakai toilet.

"Siapa?" aku bertanya sambil membuka pintu

"Hah.. harusnya aku bias menebak siapa yang suka datang sekali pagi pagi hanya untuk memberi kuliah singkat, yaa itu pasti dirimu"

"Apa kau bosan melihat ku?" dia malah masuk begitu saja,dan aku mau tau mau mengikutinya

"Mana bisa aku bosan melihatmu,jika jantungku saja selalu berdebar jika dekat denganmu" jawab ku dengan cuek

"Kau selalu saja membuat orang bisa tertipu,tapi jika diriku tentu saja tidak"

"tutup mulutmu. Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau kemari tidak untuk mengkhawatirkanku bukan?"

"tingkat kepercayaan mu meningkat begitu pesat"

"sudah kuduga"

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan ini" Sambil mnengangkat bungkusan paper bag yang aku tidak tau apa isinya

"Apa ini? Jika ini skincare akan kuterima dengan baik sayang…"

"panggilan menjijikan apa itu? Untuk apa itu skincare,kau sudah punya,bahkan banyak. Ini untuk kelanjutan hidupmu. Ini ,simpanlah dilemari dingin" dia memberikanku paperbag dan kutebak isi nya pasti makanan dari ibuku,dan aku tidak mau menerimanya

"sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menerimanya" jawabku malas

"mengapa kau keras kepala sekali,ibumu sudah membuatnya untukmu,tingkan kau makan saja,apa yang membuatmu begitu sulit untuk menerimanya"

"Membuatnya untuk ku? Ku jamin ini makanan sisa dari mereka makan sehari-hari ! " jawabku sedikit berteriak

"JAGA MULUTMU BAEKHYUN ! "

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMANYA,MENGAPA KAU MARAH HINGGA MEMBENTAK KU CHANYEOL ! " bulir air mata sedikit demi sedikit menetas,kulihat dia terkejut.

"Baekhyun.." dia memanggilku lirih

"Kau bisa pergi,aku merasa tidak badan. Kau bias bawa makanan itu kembali atau jika tidak akan kubuang " Aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Dan aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup,mungkin dia sudah pergi.

Next ?

Hai. Aku coba bikin ff lagi wkwkkw. Yang minat silahkan review,review kalian sangat berharga.


	2. Chapter 2

IN MY DREAM YOU WITH ME

BYUN BAEKHYUN-PARK CHANYEOL

Song "Sherina-Cinta pertama dan terakhir"

Sudah sepekan,setelah kejadian tersebut. Aku dan chanyeol belum bertemu sama sekali. Dan aku mengurung diri diapartement ku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku betah dengan apartement yang tidak luas dan tidak juga sempit.

Apartement ini terdiri dari Kamar 2,salah satunya kamarku dan satunya aku biarkan kosong walaupun didalamnya terdapat tempat tidur dan lain lain. Jaga –jaga jika ada yang menginap. Yaa jika ada. Kamarku sempit tapi ada meja belajar yang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat aku menyimpan skincare-skincare ku. Yaa mungkin kalian bisa mengira bahwa aku sudah tidak bersekolah. Alias LULUS. Alias MENGANGGUR

Ya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengbanggakan sebenarnya,tapi itu juga tidak ada dapat ditutupi. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bias aku dapat apartement ini sedangkan aku menganggur? Ini pemberian ayahku sebenarnya. Kenapa ? kita bisa bahas itu nanti jika diriku mood ..hmmm..

Dan kamarku yang berchat Biru aqua ini membuatku merasa sejuk walaupun diriku tidak berada dipantai maupun gunung dan hutan. Disebelah kamarku ada kamar mandi yang biasa saja,dan dapur serta ruang tengah yang menyatu tidak tertutupi apapun

Hubungan ku dengan chanyeol ? apa itu? Aku juga sulit untuk menjelaskannya kekeke

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hari itu,aku ingat sekali. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah kenaikan kelas. Aku bersekolah di Seoul Korean internasional Junior High School. Aku sangat nyaman bersekolah disana,sekolah itu termasuk sekolah favorite didaerah ku. Untuk masuk bersekolah disana,banyak persnyatan yang harus dipenuhi. Dan aku sekarang berada ditingkat akhir._

 _Saat tingkat dua aku sangat senang karena banyak sekali teman yang dekat denganku kami memiliki banyak kesamaan,dan aku berharap aku akan satu kelas lagi dengan mereka. Saat aku akan masuk kekelas aku sedang melihat teman-teman ku sedang berjalan menuju lorong kelas dan aku terburu-buru memanggilanya_

" _Hey !" teriakku dilorong_

 _Dan meraka serempak menoleh,mereka adalah Kyungsoo,Tao,Lay,Sehun_

" _hey,mengapa kau berteriak segala,kita disekolah bukan tengah dihutan,suara mu bahkan mungkin terdengar hingga ruang kepala sekolah" ucap si mata panda_

" _Ck,berlebihan sekali,suara sexy ku ini tentu saja membuat orang lain iri"_

" _uwwwwww" serempak mereka berekspesi ngeri_

" _Sudahlah! How about your holiday guys? Oooh I'm so excited today"_

" _nothing. I'am still in home,because my parent so annoying" ucap sehun_

" _Why u did'n come to my huose baby,maybe it's will be happy"_

" _yak! Ayoo kita jalan,kita harus melihat papan pengumuman untuk kelas baru kita,aku berharap kita semua,berada dikelas yang sama"_

" _yaa aku jugaa" timpal lay_

 _Dan saat kita sampai didepan kelas kami,ternyata sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang mengurubuni jendela,karena kertas pembaikan kelas itu ditempelkan disitu,dan setelah mereka melihat banyak ekspresi sedih karena tidak bias satu kelas dengan "geng"nya dan juga ada yang kesal karena satu kelas lagi dengan musuhnya. Kekeke rasakan !_

" _hey hey hey,bergantilah,jika sudah mengetahui kelas baru silahkan cepat datang ke kelas baru kalian. Jangan berkumpul curhat dan mengeluh saja" pekik baekhyun_

 _Dan aku melihan daftar nama kelas baru ku. Byun Baekhyun 9-5. Aku melihat kesekeliling dan teman temanku masih sibuk melihat papan pengumuman_

" _yak yak yak aku kelas 9-5 bagaimana dengan kalian ?" tanyaku setelah kita berlima kumpul_

" _wahh aku juga kelas 9-5,sehun,kyungsoo juga" ucap tao_

" _bagaimana dengan mu lay-ah ?"_

" _Huh,sangat disayangkan,aku sendiri dikelas 9-1. Bagaimana ini aku tidak punya teman"_

" _jangan bersedih,jarak kelas mu dan kelas kami tidak jauh,kita bias berkumpul saat pagi sebelaum masuk,saat istirahat,maupun pulang."_

" _baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kekelas baruku sekarang,sampai jumpa nanti kawan"_

" _kita juga harus pergi kekelas baru kita,kita harus memilh bangku jika tidak ingin duduk ditempat yang tidak diinginkan"_

 _Saat aku masuk kekelas baru ini,kelasnya tidak jauh beda dengan kelas lain. Nanti kita pasti diberi tugas untuk medekorasi ualang kelas ini,belum terlalu banyak anak murid yang masuk. Tapi aku hafal beberapa wajah mereka,karena pernah satu kelas atau pernah berdampingan kelas,banyak juga anak famous yang masuk dikelas ini,dan tentunya anak famous itu anak osis dan anak yang tentunya punya banyak gaya. Ah aku sebenarnya kurang menyukai mereka._

" _kita duduk berdampingan saja,aku akan duduk dekat sehun"_

" _baiklah aku akan duduk dekat tao didepan kalian"_

 _Aku memilih duduk didekat pojok jendela urutan kedua,aku suka melihat pemandangan rumput hijau yang bisa dilihat hanya dari jendelah posisi ku_

 _Wali kelas ku adalah Bae Suzy seosangnim dia wali kelas ku sekeligus guru matematika,sebenarnya aku sangat membenci matematika,sedari dulu entah kenapa nilai matematika paling rendah disbanding nilai yang lain. Aku melihat seisi kelas,sudah hamper semua nya ku ketahui namanya,namun ada satu murid yang tidak kuketahui namanya,dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya,apa dia siswa baru ? dia duduk bersama Kim Jongin,aku tahu kim jongin karena aku dan dia satu kelas saat tingkat dua,dan kelas kami juga bersebelahan saat tingkat satu_

" _sehunnie,apa kamu tau siapa yang duduk dengnan kim jongin?"_

" _Mengapa kau bertanya tentang kim jongin?"_

" _aku bertanya tentang yang duduk disebelahnya,bukan dia. Malas sekali aku bertanya tentang dia"_

" _memang apa yang membuat mu malas jika membahas tentang dia? Apa dia pernah berurusan dengan mu hah?"_

" _yak mengapa kau menjadi kesal hah? Pasti kau menyukainya jadi kau tidak menyukai jika ada orang sedang membicarakan dia hahaha. Wow sehuniee menyukai jongin"_

" _terkutuklah mulut yang menurutmu sexy,dia satu kelas dengan jongin saat tingkat satu,dan saat dia tingkat dia,dia di kelas 8-8. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu ? tapi aku tidak begitu tau tentang namanya"_

" _aku benar-benar tidak tahu,aku baru melihat wajah nya sekarang. Dia anak pendiam sepertinya,dia juga sepertinya bukan anak yang mudah bergaul,karena itu tidak banyak yang tau tentang dia bukan ?"_

" _yeah,sepertinya. Kita juga sepertinya sama-sama tidak tahun tentang social media dia bukan ?,biasanya jika kita tidak berteman dengan anak kelas lain,setidaknya kita biasa tahu social media di. Ahh! Matta! Kenapa kamu sangat peduli dengannya ? kau tertarik bukan?"_

 _Tiba-tiba pipi ku terasa panas. Aku berharap pipi ku tidak menjadi semerah tomat_

 _Aku tidak tahu,semenjak aku melihat dia duduk dipojokan tengah dipinggir si jongin itu,aku merasa penasaran mungkin ? yah itu rasa penasaran bukan karena aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya._

 _PARK CHANYEOL_

" _ahh itu nama dia baek. Park chanyeol. Yak kau dengar tidak ?"_

" _park chanyeol" aku menyebut nama itu berulang kali seperti mantra_

 _BYUN BAEKHYUN_

 _BYUN BAEKHYUN_

" _Yak!"_

" _hah ? saya bu ?"_

" _Saya didepan kelas,bukan berada dipojokan dekat dengan park chanyeol baekhyun-ssi"_

 _Aku terdiam,saaat aku sadar ternyata aku memerhatikn dan merespon ssaem tapi pandangan ku pada park chanyeol dan parahnya dia juga sedang menatapku. MENATAPKU DENGAN ANEH pastinya. Dan aku dengan terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangan ku padanya ke guru didepan kelas_

" _Maaf kan aku ssaem. Aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku kurang konsentrasi"_

" _baiklah. Tolong jangan diulangi"_


	3. 3

IN MY DREAM WITH ME

PARK CHANYEOL

SONG "JAY PARK- DRIVE

Drrt..drtt..drttt

Suara handphone menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa lalu ku,beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semua yang aku sesali masih melekat dibenakku jika aku mengingat itu. Rasa menyesal,rasa bersalah,rasa terluka,rasa ingin kembali. Sekali lagi jika aku ingin menjadi manusia egois,aku ingin menjadi egois melebihi "mereka". Aku tau semua manusia egois,tapi aku pikir mereka benar-benar egois

Drrt ..drttt.. drt..

Id caller dengan tanda " . " telihat dilayar. Itu park chanyeol. Sengaja aku menamainya dengan begitu karena aku tak ingin orang lain tau itu park chanyeol,Karena ketika aku menamainya seperti itu,aku merasa dia termasuk orang yang special untukku. Walaupun aku tak tahu menurut dia aku ini special atau tidak

"ada apa ?" jawabku

"hey,apa itu pertanyaan yang pantas saat pertama menjawab telepon?"

Jika seperti ini tandanya dia sudah melupakan masalah yang kemarin

"yang memang harus bagaimana? Aku bukan pacarmu,dan aku juga tidak ingin menjadi temanmu"

"selalu itu yang kau ucapkan. Aku mengajakmu makan malam. Aku yakin kau belum makan,dan selalu berada didalam apartement mu seharian. Keluarlah . aku akan teraktir"

"baiklah,aku akan mandi. Kirimkan saja alamatnya"

"oke"

CHANYEOL PROV

Setelah aku keluar diusir oleh baekhyun,aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tau dia begitu keras kepala jadi jika pun aku memaksanya itu tidak akan berhasil. Jadi sebaiknya mengalah dan membawa kembali makanan yang telah diberikan oleh yunho appa, mengapa aku memanggilnya appa? Semenjak aku junior high school tingkat 3 aku pindah rumah dan untungnya aku tidak usah pindah sekolah. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau tidak rumah baruku bertetangga dengan rumah baekhyun,dan saat itu keluarga menyapa keluargaku jaejoong eomma dan yunho appa,karena kami sudah dekat lama jadi aku memanggilnya seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Semoga kau dan orang tua mu berbaikan baek,agar aku bisa mengganggumu saat aku membuka jendelaku saaat bangun tidur dan kau pastinya masih bergelung dengan ranjangmu dengan wajah yang ku jawab jujur sangan polos dan manis.

Dan aku masih mengingat jelas ekspresi kecewa orangtua baekhyun saat aku akan pulang dan tidak sengaja melihatku membawa kembali paper bag yang diberikan olehnya untuk anaknya. Sebenarnya aku akan membawa pulang kerumahku,akan aku simpan sebagai persedianku agar tidak terbuang.

Lagipula aku hanya tinggal dengan noona ku park yoora,orang tua ku semenjak aku lulus sma dia memutuskan untuk pulang pergi belanda-seoul karena mengurusi bisnisnya. Dan karena noona ku punya butik sendiri dan dia juga desainer jadi dia sendiri sibuk. Jadi aku sering menumpang makan dikeluarga byun,tidak bisa dibilang menumpang juga si karena mereka yang menawari ku.

Aku juga cukup akrab dengan adik nya baekhyun byun renjun,dia baru masuk senior high school dan dia sedang sibuk sibuknya. Jadi rumah keluarga byun cukup sepi

"ahh chanyeol,apa baekhyun menolaknya lagi ?" itu byun yunho,aku melihatnya dia sedang berkebun dengan byun jaejoong dihalaman depan rumah,byun appa lansung menghampiriku saat melihatku melewaati rumahnya. Bodoh Kau chanyeol ! harusnya kau memakai jalan memutar,jika seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi. Dia bertanya dengan nada sendu

"Ahh anieyo appa,baekhyun tidak menolaknya ko,dia hanya baru saja berbelanja mingguan jadi,mungkin akan sedikit terbuang jika dia terima,dia hanya tidak ingin membuang makanan"

"ahh begitukah ? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"ya,sepertinya begitu. Mengapa appa tidak menghubunginnya saja? Aku juga masih sering menghubunginya lewat telepon atau chatting"

"aku juga sering menghubunginnya tapi tidak pernah diangkat olehnya,mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kesibukannya"

Kesibukan apanya dia hanya terbaring diranjang atau tidak bermalas-malasan didepan tv dengan makanan snack dimana-mana. Dan ku jamin dalam satu minggu bisa ku hitung oleh jari jadwal mandinya,untung cantiknya tidak luntur ehh-ups!

"ya mungkin saja,akan kubungi lagi nanti. Bolehkan makanan ini untuk ku dirumah appa? Agar tidak terbuang,jika boleh"

"tentu saja boleh chanyeol,jangan sungkan. Jika kurang kau tinggal kerumah. Arraseo ?"

"tentu saja, kalau begitu aku permisi appa, dan juga eomma" aku melihat ke jaejoong eomma dan dia tersenyum membalas saapan ku. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan jaejoong eomma setelah masalah baekhyun dengan keluarga baekhyun terjadi. Ibunya terlihat pendiam sehabis itu

Aku masuk kerumah ku dan kebetulan ada noona ku yang sedang berkutat dengan karya dimeja ruang keluarga sambil mengemil snack

"berantakan sekali kau,lihat bibir mu penuh dengan remeh keripik,kau ini bukan balita lagi kau tau"

"mulutmu itu sopan sekali hah" Ucap yoora sambil melempari ku dengan bantal aku hanya tertawa keras

"yang penting aku tampan"

"jika kau tampan kau pasti punya pacar"

"aku pernah pacar ko"

"ya tapi selalu putus"

"tapi selalu aku yang memutuskannya"

"HAHAHa. Apa kau lupa kalau kau pernah diputuskan oleh tetangga sebelahku yang manis ? apa kau lupa adikku yang katanya TAMPAN"

"Siaalan kau" aku balik melemparinya dengan bantal tadii

"hhahahaha,cukup cukup cukup,kau mudah tersingggul sekali si yoda, dari mana saja kau ? dan apa yang kau bawa ?"

"untuk apa kau tahu hah?"

"ayolah chanyeol. Kau ini lelaki tapi cepat sekali marah"

"aku habis dari apartement baekhyun,aku mengantar makanan untuknya dari orang tuanya,tapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jadi aku pulang saja. Dan kata orangtuanya makanannya boleh untukku. Karena aku kekurangan gizi karena tidak ada yang memerhatikanku"

"bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu kekurangan gizi ketika badan dan tinggimu seperti raksasa hah?"

"jadi intinya kau diusir bukan? Hahahaha" tambah yoora

"sialan kau" aku mendengus dan aku memutuskan untuk kedapur merapihkan makanan dibanding meladeni dia,kerana perempuan itu selalu BENAR

"aku sudah menatanya dikulkas,jika kau lapar kau tinggal menghangatkannya. Aku keatas dulu" ucap chanyeol

"baiklah ,terimakasih sayangku" walaupun kakaku itu menyebalkan diatetap kakaku,dia selalu mendukungku. Jadi aku menyayanginya


End file.
